Fixing What's Broken
by Holding Out For A Hero
Summary: Jubilee knows there is something wrong with Bobby. She confronts him about it and then everything goes to hell
1. Chapter 1

**First attempt at John/Bobby. I've got an idea rolling around in my head that is bobby/john in which we meet john's sister. Let me know if anyone would be interested. Oh and for the record I really made bobby melodramatic and this is just a lot of angst. Also I don't know if Jubes was at ****Alkali**** but I needed her to be for the story to work.**

Jubilee always wondered about the real reason for Rouge and Bobby's break up after Alcatraz. Bobby said it was because she took The Cure, but Jubilee being Jubilee knew it was complete and total bullshit. Contrary to most peoples beliefs she didn't spread everything she knew. No there where something's that were better left unsaid. She knew bobby had never been the same since john left and now she needed to find out why. She just would stand by and let one of her best friends slowly kill them selves. Mind made up Jubilee left her and Kitty's room and headed to Bobby's room. She opened the door quietly.

"Bobby. Bobby you in here?" She called out quietly.

"Give me a second Jubes." Said Bobby from the bathroom

"Okay." She says. She goes and sits on Bobby's bed and realizes that it's still made. She looks across the room and sees that's John's bed is a mess.

"_So he's been sleeping in johns old bed." She thought._

"So what did you need at ten o'clock at night?" asked Bobby

"I need to talk to you. Bobby I want to know the real reason for you and Rouge's break up, the thing about the cure is bullshit." Said Jubes

"Whatever. Think what you want." Said Bobby, sitting on John's bed and getting a little pissed off

"I will, but bobby nothings been the same since Johnny left. Bobby I saw you the night we got back from Alkali I was coming in to see if you were okay and I saw you lying in johns bed crying." Said Jubes

"It was nothing." Said Bobby

"Bullshit. Okay how about we go with example number two after you thought you killed john I came to check on you again and saw you the exact same way sobbing. No I figured Rouge would come in and talk to you, but I you had already broken up, so I passed it off as that, but bobby what's really going on with you?" she asked some what scared of the answer.

"Look I'm fine okay nothing to worry about. And as for our break up we were just moving apart." Said Bobby

And that's when Jubilee saw it; a small cut about six inches above bobby's wrist. She reached out and firmly pulled on his wrist. He tried to pull away but go no anvil, as she held tighter. She pushed up the three quarter sleeve that bobby had on and examined his arm. It was littered with cuts, and burn marks.

"Jesus Bobby what the hell having you been doing to your self? I want answers and I want them fucking NOW!" yelled Jubilee

"This could take awhile." Said Bobby sitting down on johns bed

"I got all the time you need little brother." Said Jubes

It was the running joke with everyone since Bobby was the youngest one of the group, that they all called him their little brother, all but John who was more protective but never called bobby his brother.

"Jubes for you to understand any of this you need to know something, me and john were together." Said Bobby

"I figured. Now I want to know about the break up and these cuts." Said Jubes

"When Rouge came back she found me in my room in johns bed sobbing so hard my voice was starting to get horse. She asked me what was wrong and I just kept sobbing and I don't remember when but I managed to choke out that I had just killed the only person I had ever loved. She looked at me funny and asked what I meant, that's when I told her everything. I told her how john and me were together when she came and that John broke up with me because he thought I was choosing her over him. She told me she understood and asked if I still loved him, when I told her I did she said that she had no call being with me since my heart belonged to john." Said Bobby

"Well that was very noble and loving of her. She did the right thing. Now about these cuts and burns." Said Jubilee

"It's all because I lost john. It's because I was stupid enough not to go after him when him left the jet, because I almost killed him. All because he hates me and I love him so much that I just can't do anything but punish myself for letting him go." Said Bobby then broke into heart wrenching sobs.

"I know sweetie, I know." Said Jubes

She rubbed his back and let him cry until he feel to sleep. She tucked him into john's bed and then made her way to her room. She awoke kitty and told her not to ask why, but she needed to find Erik's email address. She quickly turned on her laptop quickly and took only about five minutes to find what she needed. Jubilee typed a quick message to Erik then hit send hoping that she would get a response quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so I probably should have explained some things before posting the first chapter. This is post X3 (although most have probably figured it out already.) second is that since Magneto and ****Mystique**** are human, (the X men don't know that the cure's not permanent), they are to be called Erik and Raven by the students (according to Storm.) also the story starts off in Magneto's POV the switches to Jubilee's. So one with the story. Only one more chap after this. ENJOY**

Erik Lehnsherr turned on his laptop and logged onto Aol, seeing that he had sixteen new messages. He opened up his mailbox, seeing that most of it was junk, but opened the one labeled URGANT.

_Dear Erik, _

_My name is Jubilation Lee otherwise known as Jubilee. I am a senior at Xavier's school. From what I understand you were the last person to see John aka Pyro. My friend Bobby, you probably know him as Iceman is in really big trouble and I think no, I KNOW the only other person on the planet that can help is John. Please if you can help me at all either respond to this email or call my cell at 585 212 7869._

_Thanks for your help in advance _

_Jubilee_

The man once known as Magneto sighed and picked up the phone hoping he was doing the right thing.

"Oh baby we belong in a world that must be strong. Ohh that's what dreams are made of." came the ring tone of Jubilee's cell phone

"Hello." She said picking up her phone

"Miss Lee I presume." Came Magneto's voice from the other end

"Yes it is. How are you today?" asked Jubes

"I'm good and you?" asked Erik

"I have been better. Not to be rude, but can you help me?" she asked

"Yes I can. You said Bobby was in some sort of trouble." He said

"Yea he is. It's bad and I'm pretty much the only person besides Kitty that know about it." Said Jubilee sighing

"How bad is it?" asked Magneto

"Very bad." Said Jubilee

"Oh dear. Can you and your friend Kitty meet Raven and I in the City at this small café called Java in Times Square about one this afternoon?" he asked

"Yes we can. Thank you for helping me. I'll see you then." Said Jubilee

"Goodbye then." Said Magneto

She hung up her phone and walked out of her room to the Rec room where she found Kitty playing a video game with a very uninterested Bobby. She grabbed Kitty and explained what was happing. Kitty told Bobby she would be back in a minute and had Syrin play for her. The pair made their way to Storm's office. They quickly made up a lie about needing something in the city to get clearance to go. It was only about 11:00 so they both headed to their room to take shower and get ready seeing as it took about an hour to get to the city.

They arrived outside of Java with about ten minutes 'till one. They went inside and ordered some coffee and then sat at a table outside. Jubilee spotted Erik and Raven coming up the street.

"You must be Miss Lee and you must be Kitty." Said Raven

"Yes, how are you both?" asked Kitty

"We are well my dears. And how is Rogue, is she finding her powers returning as well?" asked magneto

"What do you mean?" the pair asked flabbergasted

"The cure is not permanent. Raven and I are both finding our powers returning, but enough about that let us go see john." Said Erik

"Okay." Said Jubilee. She would worry about the cure not being permanent later.

The group hailed a cab and on the way to one part of town the other two explained how John won't really see anyone but Magneto and Mystique. He doesn't use his powers often and mostly spends his days writing and reading.

The apartment building wasn't the nicest in town, but it was nice. Magneto had been taking care of John ever since Alcatraz. Kitty paid the cabbie and they walked into the building and took the elevator to the 4th floor. The walked halfway down the hall until Erik and Raven stopped. They knocked on the door.

"John it's us and we brought some people to see you they need your help." Said Raven

"One second." Called John's Familiar voice from the other side of the door.

He pulled open the door and a shocked look crossed his face when he saw Kitty and Jubilee.

"Hey Kit-Kat, Fireworks." Said John using his old nicknames for them.

He opened the door all the was then moved to let them in. He went and sat on the couch while Magneto and Mystique took seats at the table. Kitty and Jubilee stood. Jubilee looked ready to kill, but considering what she had told her, Kitty really couldn't blame her.

"So what the hell do you need me for?" asked John

"Hmm let's see you remember Bobby right?" asked Jubilee accusingly

"Of course I do. I could never forget him." Said John

"Well you're fucking killing him if it means anything to you!" yelled Jubilee

"What the hell are you talking about?" asked John

"You left him. You fucking broke up with him, he wasn't choosing Rogue you idiot. He thinks you hate him, he's fucking cutting and burning himself because he's lost you John!" screamed Jubilee

"He wouldn't do that. He hates me, why would he care that I'm gone. Plus he has Rogue" Said John

That was the last straw for Jubilee. She stalked over to John and slapped him so hard that it would probably bruise.

"It's true. I've seen it myself. He doesn't have Rogue. She found him the night we came back from Alcatraz a complete mess balling his eyes out because he thought he had killed you. That's when he explained everything. She broke up with him cuz he's still in love with you." said Jubilee dangerously clam

"Oh god." Said john

"John do you still love him?" asked Kitty

John drew in a huge breath and said.


	3. Chapter 3

**LAST PART. I have this idea of a Bobby/John in which we meet John's sister. It ends up being a crossover wit HP. Let me know one way or another if u would read it. Thanks. Oh yeah I kinda made John really sweet, but I mean looked what happened 2 Bobby. It's enough to make even John cry. Oh also there was a kiss shared by ****Rogue**** and Bobby that John saw but it meant nothing to Bobby, that was before the house thing. Read Haunted if u like this it's a companion piece. Okay done blabbing now ENJOY!**

"Of course I do." Said John quietly

"YES! I was so right. Now do we want to bring you to the mansion or have them meet some place else?" asked Jubilee

"We could have Jenna just turn him invisible to get him in, but it would have to be at a time when we're sure Bobby will be in his room." Said Kitty

"Great idea Kitty. Jenna won't ask any questions and won't tell." Said Jubilee

"How are we supposed to figure that out?" asked John

"Bobby's routine is like fucking clock work. He always takes a nap at 4:30 which means (she takes a look at her watch) we have to leave in 20 minutes to get there." Said Kitty

"Okay well Jubes you go make you phone call and I'm gonna go take a quick shower." Said John

"John before you go, Raven and I are going to take our leave it seems we are no longer needed." Said Magneto

"Okay and thank you to the both of you for help." Said John

"It was no problem." Said Raven

The pair left, John showered and Jubilee called Jenna. 20 minutes later they were on their way to the mansion and back to Bobby.

Jenna was waiting for them when the pulled up to the mansion. She grabbed John's arm and turned them both invisible. Jubilee and Kitty walked into the mansion in front of Jenna and John. It was seamless and looked like no one else was with them. They walked up the stairs to Bobby's room. Jenna let go of John's arm and then ran off. John opened the door and held it open for Jubilee and Kitty. To most it wouldn't seem like much, but for Kitty and Jubilee it was a huge thing. Kitty shut the door behind her and the trio gasped at what they saw. Bobby was sleeping with no shirt on and the blanket had been kicked off. His chest and arms above the three quarter mark were covered I cuts and burns. Kitty put her head on Jubilee's shoulder and started to cry. Jubilee had already seen one of his arms, but this was really scary, started to cry a little.

"Oh angel." Said John in no more than a whisper

He walked over to the bed that Bobby was in (John's) and sat on the side of it next to Bobby and pulled him in his arms.

"_He's way to light." Thought John_

"God angel what the hell have I done to you?" asked John to a sleeping bobby.

Tears started to fall from John's eyes and fall onto Bobby's face. He kissed Bobby's forehead lightly and wished that just this once Bobby would be a light sleeper. No dice, John leaned down some more and kissed Bobby's lips. Bobby's eyes opened slowly.

"John?" asked Bobby in pure disbelief looking up

"Yea Bobby." Said John

"Are you sure I'm not dreaming that you're here?" asked Bobby

"Positive." Said John

That's when Bobby started to cry. He sobbed into John's chest and it made John's heart break a little more.

"You must hate me." Said Bobby

"No honey I could never hate you. I thought you hated me. It's all my fault. I'm so sorry." Said John as he rubbed Bobby's back.

"How did you know to come?" asked Bobby

"Jubilee and Kitty." Said John

" You're kinda like my knight in shine armor." Said Bobby

"What do you mean?" asked John

"I was going to kill myself today Johnny." Said Bobby

"Well it's more like knight in rusted armor, but you have to thank Wonder Woman sand Super girl over there, they helped." Said John drawing a small chuckle out of Bobby

"Bobby have you been eating or sleeping at all?" asked John worried

"I don't eat much, just enough so I don't worry people and I nap for about an hour a day. It's 'bout the only sleep I ever get." Said Bobby

'What about these cuts and the burns?" asked John

This was the answer John feared most. He knew that once Bobby told him he would probably never fully forgive himself for.

"You left John. You broke up with me over kiss that I never even wanted. Rogue never meant anything to me; I only went out with her after cuz you left. She never meant as much to me as you did." Said Bobby crying again

'I know and I regret it everyday." Said John.

They shared a small kiss, and then John intertwined their fingers. John used his thumb to rub the back of Bobby's hand. He looked down at Bobby's hand and noticed a sliver ring on his finger that said _'fire and ice'_ on it and on the inside of it '_John-fire'_ and was shocked.

"You still wear this. I thought you would have throw it into a river or something by now." Said John

'Nope. You didn't get rid of yours did you?" asked Bobby

"No I didn't." said john. He pulled out a necklace with the ring hanging on it as a charm. He took off the necklace and slipped on the ring, which was identical to Bobby's, only it said _'Bobby-ice'_ on the inside.

"Why haven't you been sleeping right love?" asked John

"Nightmares." Said Bobby shortly

"About what? The same ones about your parents?" asked John

"It depends. Sometimes I have those ones, but you're never there to save me anymore. One about that day at my parents only you got shot instead of Logan. The battle at Alcatraz there are ones where I really did kill you. Sometimes I have these ones where you come back and you find out what I've been doing and tell me I'm pathetic and you say you hate me." Said Bobby

"That'll never happen and I'm not going anywhere anymore." Said John

"Good." Said Bobby

John put out his hand and Bobby seemed to know exactly what he wanted because he handed John the lighter that he had been using to burn himself. John took it and put it in his pocket with a satisfied smile. Then he put his and under the pillow and pulled out the knife Bobby had been using to cut with and threw it in the nightstand draw. Deciding that he would figure out what to do with it later. Bobby snuggled up to john more and his breathing was starting to even out. John laid the both of them down and started to drift off a little himself.

"We'll just leave you two be." Said Kitty

"Okay and guys." John started

"Thanks." Said him and Bobby at the same time

"No problem you two." Said Jubilee

John heard the door close quietly and pulled Bobby even closer (if that was even possible) and his last thought before sleep claimed him was that everything was going to be okay.


End file.
